Running Wolf & The Badass of Glee
by IsisLes5
Summary: Inspirado en el fic en ingles Imprint...Jacob huye de Forks y en el camino decide ir donde unos viejos amigos de su familia, los Puckerman, y junto a Puck conocera a los Gleeks... misma Rachel de mi otro crossover BVTSOG, eventual Puckleberry - HIATUS
1. Prologo

Ni el libro ni la serie me pertenecen :(

Corto inicio, ya viene el otro :D

* * *

><p>1<p>

PROLOGO

(Península de Olympic, Noroeste, Estado de Washington, Bosque)

Cada dia esta mas grande- dijo alguien- Y cada dia se parece mas a su madre-

Pero aun sigue siendo una niña- dijo otra persona

Lo se- murmuro el primero…_por eso debo irme…porque no es correcto que sienta esto por la hija de mi mejor amiga…no puedo…_

JACOB- grito alguien y el chico asiente y va donde el chico que lo llama…_todos están a salvo de los Volturi…pero yo no puedo seguir sintiendo esto, no es correcto, no siento que lo sea…_y salta donde esta el chico…

_Por ello correré…apenas pueda…me IRE…_

(Estado de Ohio, Lima, Parque)

Todo esta dicho entre nosotros- dijo la voz de una joven de pronto

Haras como que no existió, verdad- pregunto la voz de un chico

No- le contestaron- Pero no puedo seguir lamentándome, tomamos una decisión, por su bien- pauso…_yo la tome porque tu nunca me diste la oportunidad de demostrar que no soy un maldito perdedor o que no soy como mi padre…y porque solo no podía…_- Y además jamás hubo nada entre nosotros, mas que ella-

Lo se- _es cierto, jamás nos unió nada mas que ella…pues esta chica a mi lado no es la que quiero, no hace mucho…_

Espero que entiendas- siguio la joven- Pero quiero retomar mi vida, y al volver con mi madre lo estoy haciendo de a poco-

Me alegro por ti- dijo el chico y se levanto

PUCK- grito la joven y el se detiene y la mira y niega con la cabeza y se sigue caminando…_todo lo que ha pasado, lo tome como un castigo por la traición que cometi…pero, es demasiado el dolor, y quizás para Quinn este siendo mas sencillo superar todo, pero a mi me esta matando por dentro…_y se sube a su auto…

_Necesito buscar la forma de sacar mis frustraciones y este maldito dolor…o no volveré a ser yo…y quiero volver a ser YO…_

CONTINUARA…


	2. Huyendo

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>2<p>

HUYENDO

(2 meses despues)

_Huir…es lo que estoy haciendo ahora…huir…_y unas patas de animal corren por en medio del bosque…_arregle todo por meses…un bolso con cosas esenciales, porque no se por cuanto tiempo correré o adonde ire a parar…una nota que deje sobre mi almohada, para que mi padre no se asuste…y por sobretodo tuve que practicar mucho el no dejar que los demas invadieran mi mente…como se que lo están haciendo…_y el animal llega a una carretera y se devuelve a los matorrales y al salir, es un chico en jeans, zapatillas y una polera negra…_Mi nombre es Jacob Black, y para aquellos que no me conocen, soy un quillote, con el gen del lobo dentro de mi…y estoy huyendo de mi vida en el pueblo al noroeste de Washington, Forks, porque me ate a la hija, mitad vampiro mitad humano, de mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan, o mas bien Bella Cullen, quien ahora es un vampiro…_y Jacob camina por la carretera…

_Atarme a la pequeña, Nessie como la apode, fue inesperado para mi…pero al ver sus ojos por primera vez, no pude evitarlo, mi deseo de matarla al ver como había asesinado a Bella se desvaneció en unos segundos, y el deseo de protegerla a toda costa tomo su lugar…y desde ese momento lo he hecho, incluso protegiéndola de la mismísima Bella…pero, despues de que el gran peligro que los Volturi, lideres de los vampiros, fuera apaciguado por los Cullen y nosotros, y que ya no significaran tal, cada vez que veo a la pequeña, no puedo evitar sentir lo erróneo que es sentir esta atadura hacia ella…_y llega a una parada de camiones…

_Y no quiero seguir sintiéndola…y he hecho de todo, pero estando cerca de ella, nada funciona…por eso hace meses, decidi que debo irme, aunque sea por un tiempo…buscar algo en que ocupar mi mente, lejos de todos, lobos, vampiros…todos…fue una difícil decisión, pero es mi ultimo recurso…_y se compra algo de beber de una maquina, y divisa a un hombre al que al parecer le cuesta respirar y Jacob se le acerca

Esta bien- le pregunto, pero el hombre no le contesta y se esta poniendo morado y apunta a su garganta- Oh rayos- exclamo Jacob y se puso detrás del hombre y paso sus brazos por su parte media y apretó fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para quebrarlo y el hombre escupió lo que tenia en la garganta y tose

Oh- exclamo despues de un rato y mira a Jacob- Gracias chico, crei que moriría- y Jacob asiente

Esta bien- le pregunto dándole su botella que se acababa de comprar y el hombre la recibe y toma un sorbo

Lo estoy- dijo el hombre finalmente y le devuelve la botella

Quédesela- le dijo Jacob- La necesita- añadio y el hombre le sonríe

Gracias- añadio el hombre y toma mas agua y Jacob lo observa y mira los demas camiones que hay en el lugar

Cree que haya alguna forma de que alguno me lleve- pregunto mirando al hombre y este lo mira

A donde vas muchacho- le pregunto

A la costa, lo mas lejos posible del noroeste de Washington- contesto Jacob

Ya estas bastante lejos- le dijo el hombre

Lo se, pero necesito estar mas lejos- añadio Jacob

Estas huyendo de algo- pregunto el hombre

Algo asi- dijo simplemente el chico

No es nada malo, verdad- pregunto el hombre con las cejas levantadas- Digo, no pareces un criminal-

No, nada de ese estilo- le dijo Jacob- Necesito alejarme de los mios, por un tiempo, pero volveré, solo necesito estar solo- añadio para tranquilizar al hombre

Entiendo lo que dices- dijo el hombre- Bueno, yo voy hacia Ohio- añadio- Te sirve- pregunto…_Ohio…esta lo suficientemente lejos, y en Lima mi familia tiene amigos…quizás me sirva, porque si estoy con alguien conocido, mi papa no me hara volver pronto…_

En realidad si- le contesto finalmente Jacob

Te llevo entonces- le dijo el hombre- Sigueme, que tengo que partir si quiero llegar en un par de dias- añadio dirigiéndose a un camión y Jacob lo sigue y se sube a la parte del pasajero

Que le debere por el favor- le pregunto al hombre hacer partir el camión y moviéndolo hacia la carretera…

Me salvaste la vida muchacho- le dijo el hombre sonriendo- Creo que es pago mas que suficiente- y Jacob le sonríe…y mira hacia el espejo del lado del pasajero…_nos vemos…lamento dejarlos a todos, pero ninguno será capaz de entender por lo que estoy pasando…_y mira hacia adelante…

La mayor parte del viaje Jacob se la paso hablando con el conductor, que se llama Ramon, o durmiendo o comiendo en las paradas que Ramon hizo…y al llegar a la entrada de Ohio, Ramon hizo la descarga de su camión y lo cargo de nuevo en una compañía…finalmente lo dejo en las afueras de un lugar llamado Van Wert…

Gracias por traerme- le dijo Jacob y Ramon asiente y le da un papel

Es un mapa, tengo otro- le dijo- Usalo para guiarte para que puedas llegar a tu destino-

Gracias- le dijo Jacob de nuevo- Y fue un placer conocerlo-

Lo mismo digo muchacho- le dijo Ramon sonriendo- Pero gracias a ti por salvarme la vida-

Estamos a mano- le aseguro Jacob y ambos se dieron las manos y Jacob finalmente se bajo del camión y Ramon se despide y sigue su camino y Jacob mira el camión alejarse y despues mira el sector y luego el mapa…_me puedo ir por el bosque, mas familiaridad para mi, y mas rápido también…_y doblo el mapa y se puso a caminar, aunque paso a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas, sobre todo agua, y con ello siguio en dirección a su destino…y al llegar al bosque se saco la polera y las zapatillas y las metió al bolso y volvio a mirar el mapa, y finalmente se transformo y con el hocico tomo el bolso y se puso a correr de nuevo…y al llegar la noche llego a un sector marcado con un letrero que decía "_Lima_", por lo que supo que estaba bien encaminado…

Y al escuchar con atención, escucha vehículos y voces en la distancia…pero mas cerca a donde esta, escucho unos golpes…y llega a un claro y ve alguien, un hombre, que golpea algo que cuelga de un árbol…

MALDITO BASTARDO- dice enfurecido el hombre y Jacob se acerca un poco mas, y se da cuenta que es un chico como de su edad, rapado, y del mismo color de su piel incluso, pero es un poco mas bajo que el…_me pregunto porque estará tan enfurecido…_y sin querer pisa un palo y el chico deja de golpear y mira para todos lados…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Conociendo y compartiendo

Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y las visitas, pero necesito saber si les gusta, con un comentario me basta :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>3<p>

CONOCIENDO Y COMPARTIENDO

Quien mierda esta ahí- pregunto molesto el chico finalmente…_ups…ahora que hago…_y percata un olor…_huele a quilote…sera el chico…bueno, ya me oyo, asi que…_y se destransformo- PREGUNTE QUIEN MIERDA ESTA AHÍ- repitió el chico

Tranquilo- dijo Jacob saliendo con las manos en alto desde atrás del árbol y el chico lo mira

Quien mierda eres y porque mierda me espiabas- le pregunto molesto el chico

No te espiaba- se defendió Jacob- Solo venia por aquí cuando te escuche, es todo- aseguro

Ok- concedió el chico, y ahora lo mira confundido- Eres un exhibicionista o algo- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Exhibicionista- pregunto confundido Jacob

Si, andas apenas y vestido- añadio el chico y ahora tiene cara de sorpresa- Y hueles a- añadio sorprendido y Jacob lo mira confundido, mas cuando el chico niega con la cabeza- Nah, como si alguien de La Push viniera a Lima- añadio y Jacob lo mira soprendido

La Push- dijo- Como sabes tu de la reserva- y el chico lo mira sorprendido

Entonces, si eres- dijo el chico y Jacob asiente- Wow, que mierda haces en Lima-

Correr- contesto Jacob y el chico lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Es algo difícil de explicar- añadio- Soy Jacob Black, por cierto- se presento

Puck- dijo el chico y Jacob lo mira solamente- Es Noah Puckerman, pero todos me dicen Puck, excepto mi madre, hermana- y rola los ojos- Y Berry que no quiere entender que tengo una reputación que mantener- añadio y Jacob solo lo mira

Ok- dijo- Entonces eres hijo de Elijah y Deborah Puckerman- añadio

Al maldito no lo menciones- le dijo molesto Puck y Jacob asiente- Pero si, son mis padres, y tu de quien eres hijo-

Billy- contesto Jacob

Mi madre te amara- le dijo Puck y Jacob lo mira confundido- Ya verás- añadio y lo mira- Por cierto, no tienes mas ropa-

Si, por-

Pontela, dudo que quieras caminar asi por el pueblo- le dijo Puck- A menos que si seas un exhibicionista-

No lo soy- le aseguro Jacob y Puck se encoge de hombros y Jacob vuelve por su bolso y saca sus cosas

Como llegaste aquí, por cierto- le pregunto Puck mientras este se pone su polera

Corri, tome un camión, corri y llegue- explico simplemente Jacob y se paro ya con su polera y zapatillas puesta- Y esperaba encontrar a tu familia a decir verdad-

En serio- pregunto Puck y Jacob asiente- Por-

Necesito mantenerme lejos de Forks, por un tiempo, y pensé que lo mejor seria llegar a un lugar donde había personas que conocieran a mi familia, asi mi padre no me haría volver- le contesto Jacob

Porque te necesitas mantener lejos de Forks- pregunto Puck confundido

Me ate a una niña de un año, que parece de cuatro, mitad vampiro mitad humano- solto Jacob sin pensar y abre mucho los ojos…_mierda, que pasa conmigo, que parte que es difícil de explicar no entiendo, y además no se si el…_y mira a Puck, el que solo lo mira

Wow- exclamo Puck finalmente- En serio- pregunto y Jacob asiente- Bueno, si te sirve de algo en marzo tuve que dar a mi hija en adopción, porque su madre me considera un perdedor- añadio

Oh- musito Jacob

Asi que no eres el único con problemas- añadio Puck y Jacob asiente- Pero en fin, ven, te llevare a mi casa, porque debes estar cansado-

La verdad es que si- le dijo Jacob y Puck toma sus cosas y Jacob también las suyas y sigue al chico a una camioneta estacionada entre los arboles del bosque- Por eso golpeabas ese saco- pregunto de pronto Jacob al estar arriba del auto y Puck lo mira confundido- Por lo que paso con tu hija-

Tu huiste- dijo Puck y Jacob lo mira sorprendido- Yo saco mi furia con los golpes, lo que sea para calmar lo que siento- añadio y luego miro serio a Jacob- Ni una palabra a nadie-

Tranquilo- subió las manos Jacob- No le dire nada a nadie- y Puck asiente y enciende el auto- Y quien es de la reserva de tu familia, porque tu también hueles a quilote- pregunto

El padre de mi abuelo materno- contesto Puck- Pero se fue cuando conoció a mi abuela y vinieron por trabajo aquí a Ohio, y jamás se fueron-

Ya veo- musito Jacob y Puck siguio manejando

Las leyendas y mitos son todas ciertas, verdad- pregunto de pronto Puck y Jacob asiente- Genial-

Genial- pregunto confundido Jacob

Mi abuelo me conto todas ellas cuando era pequeño- le conto Puck- Y me encantaba escuchar de los lobos, y de cómo peleaban contra los caras palidas-

Mi mejor amiga es una cara palida ahora- le conto Jacob

En serio- pregunto y Jacob asiente

Y tenemos una especie de tregua ahora con ellos-

Siempre la han tenido, no- dijo confundido

Ahora es algo distinto- añadio Jacob- No hay tanto odio, y restricción respecto a la familia a la que pertenece mi amiga ahora- pauso- De hecho hasta hemos hecho equipo con ellos-

Entonces no todos son perversos- pregunto Puck- Porque si han hecho equipo-

Exacto- contesto Jacob- Pero solo confio en esos vampiros en especial, en ningun otro- y Puck asiente entendiendo y llegan a una casa y Puck se estaciona en la entrada de vehículos- Vives aquí- pregunto

Si- contesto Puck- No es mucho, pero es mi hogar- y Jacob asiente…y ambos se bajan del auto y caminan hacia la puerta- MA!- grito Puck

Noah Aaron Puckerman cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites- dijo una molesta voz femenina

A Noah lo van a retar- dijo una pequeña y melodiosa voz y ante Puck y Jacob apareció una niña de cómo unos 8- Quien es el- pregunto confundida mirando a Jacob

Noah, donde…- apareció una mujer a la que la niña se parece bastante, y Puck tambien, excepto por los ojos, la mujer los tiene cafes, Puck y la pequeña los tienen color ambar- Que sucede- pregunto confundida

Ma, el es Jacob Black de La Push- contesto Puck y los ojos de la señora Puckerman se abren de sorpresa- Me lo encontré preguntando la dirección de nuestra casa, porque esta de visita, y necesita donde quedarse, y se acordó de nosotros, asi que lo traje- añadio

Es un placer conocerla señora Puckerman- saludo Jacob y miro a la pequeña- Y a ti también-

Soy Sarah- le dijo la niña y miro a su mama- Si se queda, que no sea en mi habitación- pidió

Para eso tenemos la habitación de invitados- dijo la señora Puckerman finalmente mirando a su hija y mira a Jacob sonriendo- Eres hijo de Billy- pregunto y Jacob asiente- Llamame Deborah, y eres mas que bienvenido aquí- aseguro

Gracias- le dijo Jacob y ella le sonríe y mira a Puck

Muestrale donde se va a quedar- le dijo, el que asiente, y ahora mira a Jacob- Tu padre sabe donde estas-

Le deje una nota antes de salir de casa, pero ni yo sabia que terminaría aquí- le dijo avergonzado- Fue algo asi como una decisión de ultimo minuto- y Deborah asiente

Esta bien- dijo tranquila y Puck la mira sorprendido- Entonces apenas estes asentado llamalo- y Jacob asiente- Bien, la comida estará lista en una hora- y mira a Puck- Tu y yo hablaremos despues de cenar- y Puck asiente y le dice a Jacob que lo siga y ambos suben al segundo piso

Tu mama es simpatica- le dijo Jacob una vez dejo sus cosas encima de la cama que hay en la pieza de invitados

Contigo- le dijo Puck- Conmigo es una patada en el trasero-

Es tu madre, tiene que ser asi- dijo Jacob simplemente y Puck se encoge de hombros- Crees que pueda tomar una ducha- pregunto y Puck asiente y lo lleva al baño

Hay toallas en la parte baja del mueble, y puedes usar mis cosas- le dijo Puck

No te preocupes, tengo artículos de aseo, pero olvide la toalla- le dijo Jacob

Llevabas bastante tiempo pensando en huir- entendió Puck y Jacob asiente- Ok, apenas termines baja, estoy seguro que estará ya lista la cena- y Jacob asiente y se mete al baño…

Mientras Puck baja y se va a la cocina y mira a su madre…- Puedes gritarme ahora, Jacob esta en el baño- pidió y su madre lo mira y rola los ojos y vuelve a lo suyo

No tengo intenciones de gritarte Noah- le dijo y ahora Puck rola los ojos…_si, claro…_- Pero estoy preocupada- siguio- Todas las tardes despues de recoger a Sarah te desapareces, y me preocupa lo que estes haciendo-

Nada malo- aseguro Puck…_lo que hago lo hago para no hacer nada malo_…

Me preocupo igual- le dijo su mama- Eres mi hijo Noah, y se que lo que paso con Quinn y Beth, no te ha tenido bien desde que paso-

Ma- pidió…_no quiero hablar de esto…_y ella se da vuelta a mirarlo

Entiendo que para ti sea mas fácil no decir nada de lo que estas sintiendo- siguio ella- Y sea mas fácil actuar que hablar, solo te ruego que no hagas nada estúpido que arriesgue tu seguridad, porque no quiero enterrar a mi hijo- pauso- Quiero verte graduado sea de la secundaria, universidad si decides ir, casado y que me des nietos, judíos de preferencia, y que tu me entierres, esta claro- y Puck asiente

Prometo que no hare nada estúpido- aseguro Puck y ella asiente y se devuelve a seguir preparando la comida- Lo siento, ma-

No hay nada que sentir en estos momentos, afortunadamente- dijo su mama- Solo espero que realmente no tengas que decirlo de nuevo porque realmente hayas hecho algo- y Puck asiente…_soy estúpido, pero no tan estúpido…_y escucha la puerta del baño

Jacob ya salió- dijo Puck

Llevale el teléfono para que llame a su padre, me falta un poco con la cena- le dijo su mama y Puck asiente y sube con el teléfono y se topa con Jacob cuando este esta saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes

Mi mama dice que llames ahora- le dijo dándole el teléfono y Jacob asiente- Habla tranquilo, te aviso cuando la cena esta lista-

Gracias Puck- y Puck asiente y se va a bajo de nuevo y Jacob vuelve a la habitación y marca el numero de teléfono…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Llamada y Escuela

Ok, lamento la demora, pero estoy obsesionada con Salvaberry :P...MarilizzieCullen13 gracias por tu comentario :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>4<p>

LLAMADA Y ESCUELA

_Alo_- le contestaron a Jacob del otro lado

Papa- dijo Jacob

_Jacob_- dijo con sorpresa Billy Black desde el otro lado del teléfono- _Estas bien_- pregunto

Si, lo estoy- aseguro Jacob- Lamento haberme ido-

_Lei tu nota_- dijo su padre en un tono mas aliviado-_ Donde estas_-

En Ohio, Lima, con los Puckerman- le contesto Jacob

_Por lo menos estas a salvo_- dijo Billy- _Nos tenias a todos preocupados, especialmente a los chicos_-

Lo siento, pa- dijo Jacob- Pero como te escribi en la nota, necesito alejarme por un tiempo, para poder entender que sucede conmigo-

_Ok_- murmuro su padre- _Me alegra que estes a salvo, y si necesitas tiempo, todos lo entenderán, finalmente las cosas están bastante tranquilas por aquí_-

Por eso me fui ahora y no antes-

_Llevabas mucho pensando en irte_- entendió su padre

Desde que las cosas se calmaron con los Volturi- añadio Jacob- En serio, lo siento pa, pero si te lo decía-

_Te haría quedarte y enfrentar todo y jamás te hubiera permitido huir_- termino por el Billy

Exacto- dijo Jacob- Y realmente necesito la lejanía- _para asi poder entender este sentimiento hacia Nessie, es un error para mi sentirme atraido como un hombre a una mujer por la hija de mi mejor amiga...no siento que sea correcto..._

_Jacob, eres prácticamente un adulto_- empezó Billy- T_omaste una decisión, pensando en cada detalle para saber lo que es bueno para ti_- pauso- _No todos somos asi, a veces pensamos en la familia y la manada primero, pero- pauso- Si consideras que esto es bueno para ti, no soy quien para juzgarte_-

Pa, no solo pensé en mi- añadio Jacob- Pense en la manada también, por eso le deje a Leah una nota también, y me fui cuando estuve seguro de que las cosas estarían bien, y el hecho de que con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, bueno no esta completamente despejada y concentrada en lo que debe, y eso es peor-

_Ok_- entendió Billy- _Lamento si sone como que te juzgo Jacob, pero debes entender que despertar y enterarme que mi hijo había huido de casa, y ahora saber que lo llevaba planeando bastante tiempo, es bastante fuerte para mi_-

Lo se, y por eso lo siento- dijo Jacob- Y no te preocupes pa-

_Esta bien_- dijo finalmente Billy- _Ahora que vas a hacer mientras estes en Lima_-

No lo se aun- confeso Jacob- Mi meta era llegar a un lugar alejado y despues de calmarme volver, pero no estaría mal pasar un tiempo aquí, pero no se que hacer realmente-

_Bueno podrías ir a la escuela_- sugerio Billy- _Si estuvieras aquí estarías recibiendo educación, y puedes recibirla en Lima tambien_-

Cierto- entendió Jacob- Tendria que hablar con la señora Puckerman respecto a ello- añadio

_Ponla al teléfono, finalmente necesito hablar con ella también_- le dijo Billy y Jacob asiente y baja y va a la cocina

Deborah- llamo Jacob y la mujer lo mira- Mi papa quiere hablar con usted- añadio y ella le sonríe y toma el teléfono y se ve muy emocionada hablando por teléfono y se va hacia la sala y despues Jacob ve a Sarah poniendo la mesa- Quieres ayuda- le pregunto y ella lo mira sorprendida- Que-

Noah nunca me ayuda a poner la mesa- le conto la niña

Yo no soy Noah- le recordó y la niña asiente- Entonces quieres ayuda- y la niña asiente- Entonces dime donde están las cosas y te ayudo- y la niña le sonríe y lo lleva a la cocina y entre los dos terminan de poner la mesa…

Billy dijo adiós- dijo Deborah volviendo a la cocina y Jacob la mira- Y mañana iremos a enrolarte en la secundaria de Noah, ambos tienen la misma edad asi que estaras en el mismo año que el-

Que hay con mis papeles- pregunto Jacob

Me los mandaran por fax muy temprano- contesto Deborah- NOAH BAJA A COMER- llamo y mira a Jacob- Al hospital, asi que al terminar mi turno ire directo a la escuela- añadio y Puck apareció y Deborah sirve los platos- Noah mañana llevaras a Jacob contigo a la escuela-

En serio- pregunto y Deborah asiente

Y lo dejaras con la secretaria- añadio Deborah

Ok- entendió Puck y los cuatro comen…al terminar Jacob se ofrece a lavar la loza para agradecer el que lo reciban, y Sarah quizo ayudarlo, asi que Puck se salvo de hacerlo el…y subió a su cuarto…y despues de lavar, Jacob se despidió de Deborah la que se va a su turno en el trabajo y Sarah le da las buenas noches y el se va a su cuarto…

_Rayos, no le pregunte a Puck, a que hora debo levantarme…_y se fue a la que presume debe ser la habitación del chico y toca…

ADELANTE- le respondió Puck y Jacob entra y Puck esta sentado en su cama con una guitarra en las manos- Que- pregunto

A que hora te levantas-

Como 10 minutos antes de que la escuela empieze- contesto Puck y Jacob lo mira sorprendido- Pero como ma tiene turno hoy tengo que encargarme de Sarah en la mañana asi que como las 8, las clases empiezan a las 9-

Ok, gracias- añadio Jacob y se va a ir cuando mira la guitarra- Tocas- y Puck asiente- Eres bueno-

Yeah- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Puck y Jacob se rie

Buenas noches Puck- le dijo Jacob y el chico asiente y este se va a su cuarto y se acuesta en la cama…_fue un largo viaje…me pregunto con que mas me topare en mi camino, estando aquí…_

(Dia siguiente)

Puck deja a Jacob con la secretaria y se despide del, y despues este se sienta esperando a que llegue Deborah…la que finalmente llega unos minutos despues y lo enrola en la escuela, pero no le dan casillero porque no hay disponible por el momento, pero Jacob dice que no hay problema y ayudado por el mapa que le dieron se dirige a su primera clase…y por donde camina todos lo miran…y llega al salón que busca…

Disculpe- pregunto y una mujer bajita de edad lo mira sonriendo- Acabo de enrolarme aquí-

Dame- pidió la mujer y ve sus papeles y asiente- Mucho gusto señor Black- y Jacob le sonríe- Siéntate, apenas suene la segunda campana empezaremos-

Ok, gracias- y se dirigió al ultimo asiento que ve desocupado, afortunadamente trajo algo donde anotar, y otras personas mas entran, y todos lo notan, especialmente las chicas que lo miran y susurran entre ellas…

Porque tanto alboroto- pregunto una voz femenina de pronto y la campana sono

Señorita Lopez tome asiento- ordeno la maestra y al ver Jacob ve a una chica vestida con un traje de porrista…Puck le conto cuando entraron acerca de estas, el club glee y los deportistas…es morena y bastante hermosa por lo que puede notar Jacob, y se ve exasperada y se da vuelta y ambos se miran…

Fija e intensamente…ambos sienten que nadie mas esta ahí con ellos…

Señorita Lopez a su lugar, ahora- ordeno la maestra, haciendo que ambos se dejen de mirar, y la chica se sienta…y mira para atrás de nuevo con una cara algo incomoda y ruborizada, para rápidamente mirar hacia adelante…

Mientras Jacob tiene cara de preocupado…_rayos…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?...en el siguiente Rachel hara aparicion :D<p> 


	5. Raro

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>5<p>

RARO

Al terminar la hora Jacob quiere salir rápidamente del salón, pero la maestra lo hace quedarse para hablar acerca de un trabajo que deben entregar todos a la semana siguiente y despues de tomar nota de lo que debe hacer, logra salir…_tengo que buscar a Puck…no es posible…lo que paso en el salón con esa chica…fue como lo que sentí con Nessie, pero mil veces mas fuerte…y eso es MALDITAMENTE IMPOSIBLE…_y finalmente logra divisar a Puck que esta con unos chicos…

PUCK- lo llamo y todos lo miran y el se acerca

Hey Jake, que tal tu primera clase- pregunto Puck, mientras los demas lo miran confundidos

Bien, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo y Puck lo mira confundido

Claro- concedió y mira a los demas- Pero antes, todos este es Jacob Black mi primo, asi que ninguno se meta con el o- pauso- Bueno no será lindo para ustedes- añadio sonriendo malvadamente y con eso el y Jacob se alejaron

Era necesario hacer eso- pregunto Jacob y Puck asiente- Ok, bueno como sea-

Mi mama me dijo que debemos compartir casillero- dijo Puck recordando y Jacob asiente y se detuvo

SI, pero no es de lo que quiero hablar- dijo algo frenetico

Ok- dijo Puck mas confundido- Ven- y lo jalo a un salón- Dime-

Me ate a otra persona- le dijo

QUE- dijo Puck sorprendido- Es eso posible-

Ni idea- dijo confundido Jacob

Y estas seguro que fue eso- pregunto Puck y Jacob asiente

Lo sentí igual que con Nessie- dijo- Pero mil veces mas fuerte-

Wow- murmuro Puck- Nessie- pregunto confundido

El apodo que le di a la niña mitad vampiro mitad humano- aclaro Jacob- Se llama Renesme Callie, Nessie de cariño-

Ok- entendió Puck- Wow, y sabes quien es esta otra persona-

No realmente- dijo Jacob- Con la sorpresa olvide como la profesora se refería a ella-

Ok, entonces cálmate- le pidió Puck- Vas a tener que hablar con alguien mas hermano, porque no tengo idea que decir-

Lo se- dijo Jacob derrotado- Esto malditamente confuso- añadio y Puck se encoge de hombros, finalmente ambos salen del salón, Puck descubre que el resto de las clases del dia las tienen juntos, asi que se van juntos a estas, además le enseña a abrir su casillero…

Al terminar la escuela…- Jake tengo que ir al club glee ahora- le informo Puck y Jacob lo mira- Y si quieres venir puedes-

No seria mala idea, además sin ti no puedo volver a tu casa- dijo Jacob y Puck asiente y lo lleva al salón del coro

Y al llegar solo Artie, Mike y Tina están ahí…- Hola- saludo Puck y todos asienten- El es Jacob Black, mi primo- y todos lo saludan- Y ellos son Tina, Mike y Artie- apunto Puck

Un gusto- saludo Jacob y todos asienten y Puck lo lleva a sentarse y para sorpresa de los demás se sientan en la primera fila…y de apoco empiezan a llegar los demas, y Puck se los presenta…Quinn…despues Mercedes y Kurt…Finn, y Brittany con Santana a su lado…y Jacob se tensa y Puck se da cuenta

Que- pregunto

La chica- susurro y Puck mira a ambas chicas que acaban de entrar y se da cuenta que Santana mira a Jacob con los ojos muy abiertos…_oh rayos…_

Britt, Satan- las llamo Puck y Jacob las mira- El es Jacob Black mi primo- lo presento sonriendo y Jacob les asiente a ambas chicas- Ellas son-

Brittany S. Pierce, pero no me confudas con Britney Spears- se presento la rubia y Jacob le sonríe y asiente y mira a la morena que solo lo mira- Ella es Santana Lopez- la presento Brittany finalmente al ver que su amiga no abre la boca y solo mira al chico y Puck se rie bajito…_Satan sin habla, de lujo…_

Un gusto- le dijo Jacob a Santana sonriendo

Lo mismo digo- dijo finalmente la latina con una sonrisa también y Brittany sonríe y finalmente se la llevo a sentarse

Eres un completo idiota a veces- dijo alguien de pronto y Jacob mira hacia a la puerta y ve a una chica bajita, vestida con un chaleco con un cabello en el y una falda bastante corta y tiene unas piernas, y tiene calcetas largas…- Si me estoy cuestionando en este momento si es que no te arrojaron al suelo al nacer- añadio viene hablando por teléfono y todos la miran y se ve exasperada- NO ME LLAMES ENANA, PERVERTIDO ARROGANTE- añadio- Estoy tratando de que entiendas que lo quieres hacer es estúpidamente arriesgado- pauso y se paro en medio del salón…

No se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí- le susurro Puck a Jacob que lo mira confundido- A veces cuando habla por teléfono hace eso- añadio simplemente y Jacob vuelve a mirar a la chica, que parece querer golpear algo

Damon- y todos se dan cuenta con quien habla, menos Jacob- Me vas a obligar a ir de visita, eso quieres- pauso y ahora sonríe- Ves que nos podemos entender- añadio complacida consigo misma- Y ni se te ocurra hacerme creer que estas concordando conmigo solo para hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que te estoy pidiendo- añadio seria- Mira que sabes muy bien que tengo mis maneras de saber si me engañaste- pauso y se ve molesta de nuevo y golpea el piso con el pie- No somos cotorras, retráctate- exigió y rola los ojos- Que hablemos todo el tiempo, no es cotorrear es hablar y que me informe de las estupideces que haces es ser buena amiga, además que es la única que finalmente te puede controlar- añadio sonriendo- Si bla, bla, igual le temes- pauso y rola los ojos de nuevo- Si Damon Salvatore no le teme a nadie, porque es arrogante e idiotamente odioso-

Y Puck se rie…y Jacob lo mira y vuelve a mirar a la chica que ahora se despide sonriendo y guardo su celular y sonríe y se da cuenta que no esta sola

Hola- saludo la chica- Escucharon- pregunto avergonzada y Jacob sonrie

Algo difícil no escuchar hobbit- le dijo Santana y Jacob la mira pero ella solo mira a la chica

Deja los insultos de lado Santana- le dijo la chica

Como esta Damon- pregunto de pronto Tina y la chica sonríe

Bien, aunque sigue siendo odioso- respondió

Porque peleaban- pregunto Kurt intrigado y Jacob noto que se puso algo nerviosa, pero se recupero rapidamente

Quiere ir hacer un arriesgado deporte, y nadie quiere que vaya, pero no quiere entender- respondió finalmente y de pronto vio a Jacob y este la mira, y ambos se miran fijamente y Puck los mira…_que rayos, porque se miran asi…_

Y Jacob que aun mira a la chica…_que extraño, se siente calida su mirada…_y sonríe

Hola- lo saludo

Hola- la saludo Jacob

Eres raro- le dijo Rachel y todos la miran como si estuviera loca, menos Jacob que solo le sonríe

Tu eres la rara Rupaul- le dijo Quinn exasperada, pero Rachel sigue mirando a Jacob y le sonríe y se le acerca y le extiende su mano

Soy Rachel Barbara Berry, mucho gusto- se presento, y Jacob le toma la mano

El gusto es mio, Rachel, soy Jacob Black- dijo el y ella le sonríe de nuevo

Asi que tu eres el famoso primo de Noah- dijo sonriéndole a Puck el que asiente- Bueno como dije eres raro, pero, bienvenido- añadio

Rachel no estas siendo nada agradable- le dijo Kurt de pronto y todo el resto asiente y ella mira confundida- Lo insultas llamándolo raro, que rayos-

No lo estoy insultando- se defendió y miro a Jacob- Lo prometo no lo digo como insulto-

Lo se- dijo el y los demas lo miran como si estuviera loco- Es tu manera de aceptarme, verdad- y Rachel asiente- Por ello, gracias-

Como llamándote raro- dijo Mercedes y Jacob la mira- Te esta aceptando-

Dificil de explicar- dijo simplemente Jacob y mira a Rachel- No- pregunto y ella asiente y Puck los mira a ambos…_hay algo que estos dos no están diciendo, me pregunto que sera…_

Te nos vas a unir- le pregunto Rachel

Puck me explico que hacen- le conto Jacob- Asi que no, no tengo ningún gramo musical o coordinado en mi, asi que no-

Ok- entendió Rachel y Schue entro

Hola a todos-

Tenemos visitas Señor Schue- le dijo Rachel mostrando a Jacob y el lo saluda, ya lo había visto temprano- Y no se va unir, pero me imagino que querra quedarse aquí- y lo miran y Jacob asiente y Rachel lo mira seria- Puedes hacerlo, pero tienes que jurar algo antes-

Que- pregunto

Levanta la mano- pidió y Jacob para sorpresa de todos lo hace- Y di, yo Jacob Black juro solemnemente no divulgar nada de lo que vea de los ensayos de Nuevas Direcciones a nadie que no sea miembro de Nuevas Direcciones- dijo Rachel y Jacob asiente

Yo Jacob Black- empezó Jacob y todos lo miran como si tuviera dos cabezas- Juro solemnemente no divulgar nada de lo que vea de los ensayos de Nuevas Direcciones a nadie que no sea miembro de Nuevas Direcciones- termino y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y miro a Schue- Empezemos- y Schue asiente y Rachel se va a sentar al lado de Tina, mientras todos aun la miran confundidos, sorprendidos y muy atonitos…

Ok- llamo Schue- Empecemos- y todos asienten…y Schue solo repasa algunas armonizaciones, pero no les da tarea para la semana, ya que hay algunos algo colapsados con trabajos…y al irse…

Jacob- lo llamo Rachel y el y Puck la miran- Gracias- y Jacob le sonríe- Y quizás la próxima vez podamos presentarte algo, no lo crees Noah- le dijo a Puck y este asiente- Ok, nos vemos-

Adios Berry- le dijo Puck y ella le sonríe y se va y Jacob nota que Puck la sigue con la mirada y el también la mira llegar donde el chico alto, Finn y se va con el

Son pareja- pregunto Jacob

Algo asi- contesto Puck y Jacob lo mira…_se ve molesto…me pregunto…_- Vamonos- y Jacob asiente y ambos se van al auto de Puck y una vez adentro…- Asi que te ataste a Santana-

Eso parece- dijo Jacob confundido

Y que paso con Berry- pregunto Puck- Se miraban…-

Raro- termino Jacob por el y Puck asiente- No se como explicarlo, pero ella es especial, de una manera que es difícil de explicar y aceptar- pauso- Pero para alguien como yo, alguien como ella es como una bendición-

De que mierda hablas- le pregunto Puck muy confundido

No se- confeso Jacob- Solo digo lo que siento- añadio- Por cierto quien es Damon- pregunto y Puck se ve exasperado

Un idiota, que se da las dio de profesor estudiante aquí, hasta antes de marzo de este año- contesto Puck- Y también ayudo en el club, y se volvio el mejor amigo de Berry-

No te agrada- entendió Jacob

Jamas me dio confianza- confeso Puck- Y le adverti a Berry, pero esta me dijo que ella si confiaba en el asi que no me meti- añadio- Pero el muy imbécil olia a cadáver-

Cadaver- pregunto Jacob confundido

Si, era raro su olor- añadio Puck- Ademas me dijo que huelo a perro, puedes creerlo- añadio exasperado- Pero afortunadamente se fue poco despues de eso, aunque sigue en contacto con Berry- y Jacob asiente, finalmente ambos hablaban por teléfono…- Lo único bueno de la amistad de el con Berry, es que conocimos un lado de Rachel que jamás habíamos visto, y solo aparece cuando habla con el-

Que lado- pregunto

Relajado- contesto Puck- Aunque ahora apareció cuando hablaba contigo- añadio y frunce el seño- Lo que es muy-

Raro- dijo interrumpiéndolo Jacob y Puck asiente y Jacob mira por la ventana del auto…_Rachel Barbara Berry, me pregunto cual sera su secreto…porque es asi…_y suspira

Estas bien- le pregunto Puck

Rachel es agradable Puck- dijo Jacob- Pero la verdad ella no me preocupa-

Te preocupa Santana- entendió Puck y Jacob asiente- Eso si que es raro- añadio Puck y Jacob se rie…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?<p> 


	6. Nota Autor

Hola a todos :(

En serio lamento la demora en la subida de los capítulos de este fic, pero no se que me pasa que tengo un bloqueo en seguir escribiéndolo, lo que no significa que no los seguiré, sino que me demorare mas de lo pensado en hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Esta nota se repetirá con los fics que tengo problemas, que son:<p>

NY, Casi todo nuevo

My Gleek 4D

The Power of Sweet Carolinne

Running Wolf & The Badass of Glee.

Pero decidi tomar acciones al respecto y una de ellas es informarles al respecto, y repetirles sin cansancio que no pienso abandonar los fics, sino que solo tomarme mas tiempo en actualizar, por lo mismo durante el mes de marzo me concentrare en terminar NY, Casi todo Nuevo, despues vendria My Gleek 4D y asi sucesivamente.

Realmente espero que entiendan y me disculpen por las molestias, y les pido a los que comentan y tienen cuentas que si ven esto y quieren decirme algo, me envíen un mensaje a mi cuenta y no comenten aquí para que asi puedan comentar cuando el capitulo real sea subido.

Y es cierto lo que dicen: "el que mucho abarca poco aprieta", porque tengo muchos fics sin completar y poco tiempo, o poca concentración, como quieran llamarlo, que estoy bloqueada, y espero que lo que planeo me ayude…

Eso, XOXO, Leslie (alias IsisLes5)


End file.
